The primary objective of the project is to provide a wide range of statistical and analytic support under the direction of TRB staff to include the following activities: assess the quality, validity, and reliability of survey data, link or integrate, extract and analyze information from multiple large data sets; perform regression analysis, analysis of variance and other forms of multivariate analysis; and perform statistical analysis of complex psycho-social-economic phenomena and interactions. Additional objectives include: the provision of technical assistance and statistical expertise to expand and enhance the ability of the TRB staff to conduct a comprehensive and high quality health services research program; and assistance and expertise to: assess survey, questionnaire and sampling design; reconcile sampling frames of different surveys; assess, expand, and enhance statistical methodologies and techniques; and prepare, review and document analytic findings, methodological approaches, and interpretations of results.